


21. Missed

by love_write_edit_sleep



Series: Child's Play (DBH 31 Fic Challenge) [21]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: (I like making myself cry apparently), Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Character Death?, Crying, Did I kill Hank? ;), Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 12:45:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15819141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/love_write_edit_sleep/pseuds/love_write_edit_sleep
Summary: After Hank, Connor is an emotional mess and everyone's doing their best to help. Richard couldn’t feel any worse than he does now.





	21. Missed

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Who threatened to kill me if I killed Hank?! Huh?! I’d like to see you try!

“Hank…? Hank, oh, god…” Connor stood shakily and ran to the door. “Nurse! Nurse, I need help! Nurse!”

“Connor?!” Matthew stood from where he’d been waiting outside, only to be ignored by the nurses who pushed past him and began fussing over Hank and Connor. Machines beeped as nurses checked Hanks vitals.

Matthew fished his phone out his pocket and called Gavin. A few moment’s passed, and Matthew wondered if he was annoying Gavin, until the phone picked up.

_ “Math? You okay? It’s fricking midnight, man…” _

“Gavin, I-I…”

_ “What the fuck did he do?!” _

“No, it is not Connor… Something is happening with Hank…”

_ “What? Shit, is he okay?” _

“I do not know, I do not want to interrupt the nurses.” Matthew whispered, watching through the door. “Connor is crying.”

_ “Fuck…” _

“Matthew!” Connor cried, noticing the android in the doorway and rushing over to him. “Matthew…” The android practically collapsed into Matthew’s arms.

“Connor? What is it…?” Connor muttered something against Matthew’s chest.

* * *

Gavin dropped the phone on the other end of the line.

“Fuck... Richard! We gotta go!”

* * *

“Connor!” Connor and Matthew stood at the sound of Gavin’s voice. Gavin ran down the corridor, Richard bundled in a thick coat and nestled against Gavin’s chest, asleep and clinging to Kadie, blissfully unaware of everything around him.

“Gavin…” Connor sighed, hugging him loosely. 

“Is it true?” Gavin asked. It was then Connor noticed the state Gavin was in. His eyes were red, he’d clearly been crying, and his hold on Richard was tight but shaky. He was a wreck. Gavin stood waiting for Connor to answer as Matthew wordlessly took the sleeping bundle from him. “Is it fucking true? Connor!”

“Yes.” Connor’s face broke out in a smile. “He’s awake, Gavin.”

“Oh, jesus, thank fuck…” Gavin whispered, keeling over slightly. Matthew smiled as he sat down, holding Richard close. “Fuck, I’m gonna fucking kill him.”

“No!” Connor laughed. “The nurses are doing some routine checks but after that we should be allowed to see him.”

“Jesus, fuck, this is actually happening, right? I’m not dreaming this?”

“No, this is real.” Connor laughed. “I was talking to him and I looked away for a second and when I looked back he was looking at me and I-I panicked, I called the nurses… I haven’t seen his eyes for so long, Gavin, it’s so good to see them again…”

“Alright, fucking sap.” Gavin chuckled. As Connor and Gavin laughed, a nurse left the room and smiled at them.

“Connor Anderson?”

“Yes?” Connor stood, wrapping an arm around Gavin’s shoulders. Gavin chuckled.

“You may see him now. A few nurses would like to monitor his interaction with you, if that’s alright.”

“That’s fine.” Connor beamed.

“Excellent. He may be confused and tired, and possibly reluctant to speak, please be patient with him.” The nurse smiled.

“Of course. Thank you.”

“Go on in.” The nurse smiled before walking away.

“What’re you waiting for, nerd?” Gavin laughed. “Go on!”

“Hank!” Connor suddenly tore himself from Gavin and broke into a run down the corridor and into Hank’s room. Gavin and Matthew followed behind, both grinning when they saw Hank demand one of the nurses sit him up.

“Sir, we wouldn’t recommend-”

“Fuck you… I wanna… Hold my son…” Hank rasped. The nurse sighed and, with the help of another nurse, helped Hank to sit up. Connor excitedly sat on the bed, pulling Hank into a desperate embrace.

“Dad, I missed you so much!” Connor cried. Hank laughed as he held Connor back. The embrace was weak but Connor choked a sob at the contact.

“Didn’t miss you… Fucking rambling… In my fucking ear…” Hank chuckled dryly.

“You heard us?” Connor asked. 

“Course I did.” Hank muttered. He beamed when he caught sight of Gavin and Matthew in the doorway. “Oi… Get over here…” Hank gestured weakly. The two smiled and rushed over to the bed. Connor pulled away to allow them both to give Hank a hug, helping the older man to sit up.

“Lazy shit…” Gavin muttered as he gave Hank a tight hug. “Fucking scaring us like that.” 

“You? Scared?” Hank laughed, hugging Gavin back. Gavin couldn’t help the tears of relief that escaped him as his father figure held him in a secure embrace. He sniffed as he pulled away, refusing to meet Hank’s eyes as he stood, wiping his eyes before taking Richard from Matthew.

“Mr. Hank…” Matthew whispered, leaning down to hug Hank. Hank chuckled, clapping Matthew’s back before holding him.

“Thanks for… looking after ‘em.” Hank smiled. “You’re a good kid…”

“I love you, Mr Hank…” Matthew whispered. “I am sorry I never told you. I was uncertain as to whether I would get a chance to…”

“Hey…” Hank pulled away, holding Matthew at arm’s length. “I love you too, kid…” Matthew gave a half sob half-laugh as he wiped his eyes before standing. It was then Hank noticed the child curled into Gavin’s chest. “Either… You two had a kid… or that’s Richard…” Hank glared at Connor and Matthew.

“We cannot procreate. We are androids.” Matthew blinked. Hank snorted.

“He’s kidding.” Gavin rolled his eyes before looking down at Richard. “Richie? Hey, buddy?” Gavin bounced the child slightly. Richard blinked awake, glancing up at Gavin. “Hey, buddy.”

“Hi, Gabin…”

“I got a surprise for you.” Gavin smiled, sitting down and pulling the coat from Richard. “Look who woke up.” He smiled, indicating to the bed. Richard looked up, gasping when he saw Hank smiling at him.

“Papa!” He cried, scrambling off of Gavin’s lap and running to the bed. Connor lifted him onto Hank’s lap, where he instantly threw his arms around the man. 

“Hey, kiddo…” Hank laughed, hugging him back.

“I missed you, Papa…” Richard choked. “I’m sowwy…” 

“You have nothing… to be sorry for… you hear?” Hank whispered. “You saved my life.”

“I did…?” Richard pulled away.

“You did.” Connor smiled. “He’s here because of you.”

“He woke up because you saved him.” Matthew added with a smile.

“Thank you, Son…” Hank smiled down at the boy. Richard gasped before throwing himself at Hank again.

“I love you, Papa…”

“I love you too, Son…”

* * *

Hank recovered fairly quickly over the following week.

The doctors explained that since he wasn’t in a coma for very long, he was more likely to make a full recovery. 

After getting a decent amount of food and drink in him, he was far stronger, able to sit himself up, stand by himself, and speak in full sentences. He’d needed help walking at first, but everyone was there to help, holding his arms, then his hands, then just encouraging him as he made his own way across the room. 

He was mostly kept in hospital for observation.

At the end of the week, the Doctor told Connor that Hank was free to be discharged and return home. 

“Fucking finally.” Hank huffed as Connor, holding him by the arm, guided him out the hospital. “Let go of me, I can walk my goddamn self!” He muttered, tearing his arm from Connor’s grip.

“Papa, can I help you walk?” Richard asked, holding his hand up.

“Sure, kid.” Hank smiled, letting Richard hold his hand. Connor gaped.

“It is alright, Connor. You can help me to walk instead.” Matthew smiled, taking Connor’s hand in his. Connor blushed.

“I tell you, Hank, Connor was a fucking nightmare without you.” Gavin muttered. 

“Oh, I’m sure you were a goddamn ray of fucking sunshine, Reed.” Hank chuckled. 

“Hey! I’m a fucking delight!” Gavin gasped in mock horror. “Tell him, Rich.”

“Gabin cwied one time bebause he missed you.” Richard told Hank innocently. Hank burst into laughter.

“Traitor…” Gavin muttered.

“Aww, he adorable!” Hank muttered, kneeling down to pick Richard up. “Look at his little nose.” Hank grinned, tapping Richard’s nose with his finger. Richard squealed, giggling as he tried to bat Hank’s hand away.

“Papa, I love you.” Richard smiled, leaning against Hank’s shoulder. Hank smiled down at the boy.

“I love you too, Son.”

* * *

_ “I love you, my boys. All of you. Don’t you ever fucking change.” _


End file.
